Beneath The Rain
by Rikuzaochii
Summary: Hanya kisah sederhana tentang dua muda-mudi yang bercinta di bawah derasnya hujan. /ONESHOOT /SHIKATEMA FANFIC /NO LEMON! /Mind to Review?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Pair : ShikaTema

Warning : OOC, AU, typo, EYD berantakan, etc.

Don't like, don't read.

.

Rintik-rintik air hujan berderu deras membasahi semua objek dibawah nya tanpa tersisa. Sangat bersahabat dengan gumpalan asap tebal berwarna abu-abu di atas langit yang bergemuruh. Menciptakan sekilat lurus cahaya terang, menjadikan sore hari ini seperti malam yang penuh kedinginan nan mencekam. Setidaknya itu lah yang bisa digambarkan dari suasana Desa Konoha saat ini. Warga nya lebih memilih menghentikan sejenak rutinitas nya, menutup rapat-rapat pintu rumah mereka, lalu menyiapkan selimut tebal serta minuman panas mungkin cukup untuk melawan hawa dingin yang ingin masuk kedalam tubuh mereka.

Terkecuali Shikamaru dan Temari-

-Yang saat ini sangat menikmati hujaman tajam rinai hujan menyentuh tubuh mereka yang terbaring di rerumputan tanpa adanya penghalang di atasnya, dan tanpa adanya jas hujan atau jaket bulu tebal yang merekat di tubuh sepasang kekasih yang memadu kasih dibawah deras nya hujan ini. Persetan dengan rasa dingin yang menjalari tubuh mereka-Beradu dengan hangat nya kekuatan cinta yang berpusat pada erat nya dua buah tangan yang saling mengunci-membentuk satu genggaman penuh arti.

"Temari," sebuah panggilan lembut melontar dari bibir pemuda Nara, mengalir lancar hingga ke telinga sang gadis berkuncir empat yang memejamkan mata disampingnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, iris jade itu menampakkan keindahan nya kembali, "Hm?"

"Apakah kau mencintai ku?" Shikamaru berujar penuh harapan didalam setuang wajah yang datar.

Temari mengernyitkan alis, terheran dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba. Mata nya menghadap lurus kedepan, menatap kosong objek yang tertangkap lensa mata indahnya. Kemudian tersenyum miris. "Tidak."

Pemuda berkuncir itu terkesiap mendengar pernyataan langsung dari bibir kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai. Pernyataan yang di iringi dengan nada dingin dalam setiap barisan kata nya, meninggalkan sedikit goresan luka di hati nya yang hanya dapat diobati dengan alasan yang jelas. Mungkin terpaan angin kencang yang berhembus sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menggantikan kata "kenapa?" yang sangat ingin ia ujar. Tapi entahlah, tenggorokan nya membisu tiba-tiba ketika mendengar perkataan tanpa rasa kasihan itu dari kedua telinga nya yang di yakini sebagai saksi.

Tubuh mungil pemilik wanita bersurai emas itu menghadap sebelah kanan, menatap lekat-lekat dua buah bola mata hitam di depan nya dengan dingin. Hening beberapa detik, hingga tanpa disangka sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis tercetak oleh bibir ranum nya, pandangan dingin nya berubah sayu, kemudian dengan senyum itu ia berbisik penuh kasih.

"Aku memang tidak sama sekali mencintaimu."

"..."

Temari menghela napas panjang, merasakan rona merah tengah menghiasi wajahnya saat ini. "Tapi aku menyayangi mu, selalu menunggu mu, melindungi mu, menyertai mu dalam keadaan apapun, dibawah gemuruhnya petir, dibawah derasnya hujan, dibawah teriknya matahari, dibawah selimut duka yang kadang menyelimuti mu, dibawah tawa gembira yang menghampiri hati mu, segenap hati melihat kepergian mu, semua itu akan ku lakukan dengan sangat sangat, Shikamaru!" Temari mengungkapkan semua dengan lantang di depan pria nya. Bulir demi bulir berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata nya yang terasa berat, di temani dengan senyum khas yang belum luntur sedikitpun dari wajah asri miliknya. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan, merasakan hujaman tajam rinai hujan yang menerobos masuk kedalam badan nya kini mulai bereaksi. Temari tetap tersenyum seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, seakan tak ingin merepotkan sesiapa orang yang melihatnya seperti ini.

CUP

Namun Shikamaru menyadari hal itu. Ia menyergap bibir sang gadis yang pucat pasi dan melumatnya dengan bibir nya sendiri. Membasahi rata bibir ranum Temari dengan hasrat cinta. Merasakan sensasi dingin yang perlahan menjadi hangat. Iris mengkilau bak batu jade itu sedikit membulat, tetapi pandangan itu segera tergantikan dengan tatapan sayu. Menikmati kebahagiaan yang meradang di hati kecil nya. Merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan sebentar setelah menyudahi aksi berciuman nya. Memandangai iris hitam dan hijau itu satu sama lain, seakan mengagumi kecantikan yang dipancarkan kedua permata indah dihadapan nya. Shikamaru perlahan mengangkat tangan nya, menyentuh poni emas Temari yang sedari tadi menghalang sebagian mata nya. Lalu di singkap kan beberapa helai rambut itu ke belakang telinga sang gadis. Dengan seutas senyum, Shikamaru membisikkan lembut sebuah kalimat sederhana tepat di indera pendengaran sang Nona Sabaku yang tengah terpaku.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu untuk mencintai ku?"

.

.

.

SELESAI.

A/N :

Hoyee! Akhirnya selesai juga fict pertamaku! ^0^ ini salah satu perjuangan karena buatnya ngebut sebelum menyentuh ujian, huhuu.. /nangis sesenggukan/. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada typo dan alur yang kecepetan, saya sudah memaksimalkan yang saya bisa. Jika berkenan, readers bisa mengkritik fict saya, memberikan saran dan motivasi lewat kolom review dibawah agar saya bisa lebih terampil lagi dalam membuat cerita. Oh iya, bagi sebagian readers pasti bingung arti dari perkataan Shikamaru 'Mengajakmu untuk mencintai ku' itu artinya dia mau melamar Temari ({}) uhh co cweet nyaa /gigit jari om masashi /digaplak /pingsan /masuk ugd /di infus /sembuh! Yeaayy! *Abaikan saya yang kelewat sarap nyempetin gila-gilaan sebelum kena ujian*. Oke, sekian ocehan gak jelas n gak bermutu di atas.

Salam,

Rikuzaochii.


End file.
